


Bloody Savagery

by EbilChameleon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bull Approves, Dorian wants an unhinged Bull, Dragon's Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So he uses dragon's blood, Very slight manipulation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbilChameleon/pseuds/EbilChameleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wants to relive that night of Bull's unchecked lust after they slayed their first high dragon. Bull is more than okay with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Savagery

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote ten pages of porn. This is a thing that happened.
> 
> Also forgive me for the downright awful title. I don't even know what happened there...
> 
> Please enjoy and happy reading!

The cost of the very small vial was downright ghastly.

He didn’t garner much gold from his work with the Inquisition but it was enough to continue to provide him with most of the flourishes he desired and allow him to continue on as the most fashionable person in Skyhold. In recent weeks he’d done his research, traveled to Val Royeaux whenever the opportunity arose and reached out to fellow alchemic researchers that he knew, even asking Vivienne if she knew where he could obtain an already collected sample.

So much gold went into the one vial but he was certain it’d be worth it.

At the same time he felt conflicted and just a tad foolish. Going to such an extent for another person’s pleasure wasn’t something he was exactly known for. And there was the entire deal with the interpreted symbolism his actions could represent, but he didn’t want any of those sticky dealings to merge into this; he was just doing this for some good fun and to relive a wondrous night that had happened months ago.

The night after their party had successfully killed a high dragon.

Dorian sighed and picked up the vial and frowned in distaste when he opened it. Just the very thought of dabbing dragon’s blood anywhere on him sounded unpleasantly barbaric and he wasn’t keen on the idea, but upon living through the reaction that dragons stirred up in the Bull, he’d been craving that same unrelenting force he’d only been privy to the one time.

Still, he wasn’t up for such extreme savagery and shifted a small ceramic bowl on the vanity before him. He scooped out just a bit of his jasmine infused moisturizing cream then poured a bit of the dark red contents of the vial, feeling almost squeamish at seeing the dragon’s blood run over the moisturizer and taint the white cream a deep rose. It was such a small amount that he feared, at first, it wouldn’t be enough for Bull to notice but he knew very well that the Bull had a far superior sense of smell. If all Dorian could smell was jasmine and all the Bull could smell was dragon’s blood then he would be more than satisfied.

Dorian mixed the contented with his pointer finger, wiping the excess off on the side of the bowl. “Maker, am I really doing this?” he whispered as he stared at the pink cream on his finger. He knew it was too late and that Bull would smell it already from what was on his finger, and he _had_ gone through the trouble of obtaining the dragon’s blood. He couldn’t let the gold he’d spent go to waste, not when it could have been much better spent on new silk robes or dragon hide boots. So with a made up mind, he dabbed the cream behind both ears and rubbed it in, then a portion went onto each wrist. It would be enough, he knew. It’d be subtle but noticeable.

He couldn’t deny his excitement for this night, mostly because it’d been just over a month since he’d seen Bull as the man had been with the Inquisitor out in the Western Approach. The party had arrived back just this morning and Dorian hadn’t emerged to greet Bull, knowing he enjoyed crashing into bed and sleeping all day to restore himself. He’d been tempted on several occasions to go to Bull’s room ( _their_ room, he reminded himself) and curl up with Bull and sleep the afternoon away but he didn’t want to dull their first meeting, not when he had the blood and wanted to really get Bull going. Still, when Bull didn’t seek him out in the evening he did feel a bit of offense.

He’d worked to be so secretive about this that he kept the vial of blood on his person since he obtained it, having not been fully certain when the party would return to Skyhold. But having Bull discover the blood in their room hadn’t been his only concern, as he needed the room to ready himself for the night. So he’d ended up bribing some of the young orphans the chantry mothers tended to with a few sweets he swiped from the kitchen, asking them to keep a watch out for Bull and get him to play with them to keep him distracted so Dorian to sneak away to their room undetected. It worked spectacularly and Dorian had paused on the ramparts for just a moment, finding himself smiling faintly as he watched the children climb about Bull like he was their own person play structure and the Bull just laughed and played along with their antics.

At the very least, Bull had a simple and predictable routine whenever he returned from a long trip. He’d sleep, he’d wake and eat (leaving the kitchen staff in a slight panic as they watched their stores diminish quite a bit), he’d train with his Chargers to make sure Krem was keeping them in top form (he didn’t doubt Krem, he just needed to always be thorough) and then the entire company would retire for drinks in the tavern.

The sun had already disappeared below the horizon and the last wisps of its light were rapidly fading in a lovely show of dancing orange and purple light. Dorian stepped down from the ramparts and into the courtyard where others mingled or headed towards the tavern to relax from their finished duties. He shivered, the night far too cold, and he hurried on to get to the tavern and its warmth quickly.

The thing was, he had a plan. He wanted to be aloof in this situation, make the Bull come to him. He wanted to keep up his sarcastic humor, act like Bull’s return wasn’t a huge deal and wait to be swept away. Yet the moment he set foot in the tavern and his eyes went directly to the giant Qunari laughing riotously with his boys, every bit of his plan soared away. He felt his mouth water just looking upon the plains of muscle that he hadn’t felt pressed against him in _so_ long and his mind was swept away with remembrance of the warmth and safety he felt with Bull and how he wanted to be surrounded by that, locked away and _consumed._

Suddenly, Dorian wasn’t so cold anymore.

Just before he took another step forward he watched as Bull stopped quite suddenly from his fluidity of motion and tensed just a bit. He raised his head up and Dorian could see his nostrils flare and knew right away that Bull was scenting the air. His heart started to thud loudly in his ears.

It wasn’t about being aloof anymore. This reunion would be all about seduction.

It was like an adrenaline rush that Dorian felt when racing into the thick of a battle, staff sizzling with magic and his entire body humming with energy. The moment Bull turned his head and looked right at him, shocking jolts went up his spine and he felt as if his knees would buckle. But he refused to ever show any weakness and Dorian threw Bull a smirk, narrowing his eyes and keeping his chin up. When he walked towards the table he made sure to give his hips a little sway, stepping heel to toe so his boots announced his presence with every step. He felt regal and powerful and like the center of attention and he knew this was the only way he should ever feel. Something was swirling in the Bull’s eye and Dorian knew it was a mixture of things: desire, lust, enticement, excitement, want. Bull wanted Dorian and Dorian wanted Bull to want him.

His entire body was practically throbbing and he knew he’d have to escape soon, lest the entire tavern be privy to the obviousness of his cock hardening in his pants.

“Hello boys, hope you’re enjoying your evening,” Dorian spoke when he approached their table. He kept his eyes directed to Bull who stared back, looking about ready to pounce and Dorian felt insanely victorious. He could see how tense Bull was, wound up like a coiled snake ready to strike. The tendons in his neck were taunt and visible and Dorian wanted to swipe his tongue across them. The Chargers cheered his name, offered him a place to sit and drinks to have but he wasn’t planning on staying around. He leaned against the table with his hip, glad Bull sat right at the end. Beyond the lust fogging everything in his mind, being this close to Bull again caused his emotions to stir and go into a frenzy and his adoration for this man cut a slim path through the lust to come to the forefront of his mind and his chest tightened upon realizing how much he’d missed Bull. Without a care if every set of eyes were watching, he cupped Bull’s face with both hands and leaned forward, kissing him soft and slow, feeling fire explode in his chest and knowing he’d have to keep it chaste lest he start begging Bull to fuck him now, right there on the Chargers’ table in front of the entire pub. His head felt heavy and he felt dizzy when he broke away and the sounds of the Chargers cheering them on sounded so far away.

They had to leave. Now.

Dorian leaned forward again, placing his lips just barely on Bull’s ear, knowing full and well the placement would allow Bull to really scent the jasmine and blood behind his ear. He felt the faint breath and knew Bull was inhaling and he smiled to himself before speaking very quietly so only Bull could hear, “I’ve missed you.”

The effect was instant and Bull stood quickly from his seat, staring down at Dorian and looking wild with lust. When he spoke, his voice was expertly controlled, showcasing all of his training wasn’t for nothing.

“Krem, finish my drink for me.”

“Right Chief,” Krem laughed and grabbed at Bull’s mug. “Don’t break him,” he joked and the Chargers started whooping and cat calling when Bull gave a push at Dorian’s shoulder and jerked his head towards the stairs. Dorian and Bull ascending to their room with a round of applause and normally Dorian would be about dead with embarrassment at this point, because clearly the entire tavern had their attention on them and there wasn’t a single question in anyone’s mind what was to happen, but at this point he was too eager and ready and fired up that the cheering only spurred his excitement.

They were a few paces outside their door when Dorian felt his hips being grabbed, a nose nuzzling behind his ear and inhaling sharply and he smiled and titled his head, pressing back against Bull. Maker, Bull’s cock was hot and hard against his backside. “You smell,” Bull growled against his neck, “ _so fucking good._ ”

“How about,” Dorian started and he felt like he couldn’t catch his breath, “How about we get into the room first. I’ll even let you rip my shirt off.” His shirt was simple, made of silk though not the finest, and he’d worn it just for that purpose. He’d done away with his flashy buckles and expensive finery for much simpler, plainer clothing and Bull noticed.

“You want me to ravage you like a savage. Kadan, you naughty boy.” Dorian couldn’t help the shiver from Bull’s words and he panted out a breath, falling heavily back against Bull when his ass was groped and Bull rocked his hips forward, thick cock rubbing against Dorian.

“In,” Dorian panted, “Now.” He stepped away, reluctantly so, and entered the room, Bull right at his heels. “Get undressed, then come undress me,” Dorian spoke and he was about to walk towards the bed, about to lay himself out like an offering, wanting to watch Bull stalk over to him like a hungry predator. Yet once the door shut behind him, his arm was grabbed and he was yanked back, practically thrown against the door and his back collided into it with a loud thud and a low grunt left his lips. He could barely get his bearings back before his thighs were taken up in those strong, huge hands and he was lifted from the floor, Bull’s body pressing right against his and immediately his neck was assaulted by lips and teeth and a very talented tongue. “ _Fuck_ ,” Bull groaned and the moment Dorian’s legs were wound around his waist Bull started rutting, thrusting his clothed dick against Dorian’s. “You tricky little mage,” Bull panted and he bit into Dorian’s shoulder through his shirt, causing Dorian to cry out loudly. “That’s it, I want to hear that voice all night screaming for me. Fuck, Dorian, dragon’s blood?”

His cock was positively _throbbing_ at this point and he could feel the wet spot forming as it leaked. “I,” he started and he had to catch his breath, panted and moaned as Bull pressed against him hard and slowly dragged their cocks together, “I thought…thought you’d like…” He could barely finish the thought let alone the sentence and he knew, already, he wouldn’t last long. He needed this release, this first orgasm to take the edge off and it was pathetic and he hated it and it was so early in their play but already, he begged, “Bull, Amatus, please, I need to…I’m close, please…” He hardly had any time to let the fact that Bull came first really sink in. He heard the thunderous roar in his ear, felt Bull’s entire body tense and spasm, and just knowing that his begging got Bull off first sent him spiraling over the edge and Dorian practically sobbed when he came, felt his cock twitch and spurt in his pants, a euphoric haze of pleasure overtaking his body and leaving him boneless and satiated.

It seemed to have slipped his mind the effect of dragon’s blood on Bull and while Dorian was still trying to catch his breath, Bull was already rutting against him again, cock not quite full but rapidly hardening against him again. He moaned out in protest while Bull panted in his ear and he grabbed the man’s face, kissing him roughly and getting Bull to open his mouth and accept his tongue. “Get me to the bed so you can fuck me properly.”

In a quick and dizzying moment Dorian fell to the mattress and bounced, looking to find Bull shucking off his own soiled pants and unbuckling and tossing his harness aside. Bull climbed onto the bed once he was stripped and moved over Dorian’s body. “I recall hearing something about ripping someone’s shirt off,” he said and the tone wasn’t even teasing, it was all rough and low and pure sex and the spike of arousal that surged through Dorian had him gasp out and thrown his arms to the side like the offering he wanted to be. It happened quickly, both of Bull’s hands grasping the collar of the shirt and pulling, the material seeming to melt apart straight down the front. Dorian arched his back with the tear and the moment his chest was exposed, Bull swooped down and lapped at one of the mage’s nipples, suckling the nub. Dorian moaned, hands grasping at Bull’s horns and holding tight, knuckles turning white as his grip tightened. But then Bull pulled back, looking down at Dorian who looked back up, watched as Bull leaned down slowly and palmed the dragon’s tooth hanging from his neck. Bull kissed the tooth gently and watched Dorian as he did so, watched those silvery-grey eyes lock onto the other half of the tooth hanging from Bull’s neck.

“So sappy,” Dorian sighed and Bull chuckled lightly.

“Says the sap who got the dragon’s tooth. And the dragon’s blood for that matter.” Bull leaned down, pressing his nose to Dorian’s neck and inhaled deeply, lunging filling with the blood tainted jasmine and his cock twitched and leaked, pre-cum oozing from the tip and sliding down the shaft. He groaned, a low predatory sound and he felt his blood running hot, felt that sizzling frenzy charging forward. His gut was winding, twisting, coiling and ready to spring apart. This was a feeling unlike any other, like savage energy streaming through his muscles, causing them to tense as though ready for battle. His heart hammered, his blood pumped, his hands were uncomfortable, wanting to clench and unclench, needed something to hold onto, a sword, a willing body.

Bull gripped Dorian’s hips for a moment, needing to ground himself and his chaotic mind. Dorian watched as Bull shut his eye, breathed heavily through his nose and while he knew that Bull would never intentionally hurt him, he had a very slight amount of apprehension within him. He remembered how intense the last time their dragon-induced sex was and while that was what he was hoping for, he almost forgot how intimidating it was.

A loud, pained gasp flew from his lips suddenly as Bull’s grip tightened too far, fingers dipping into his pelvic bones, edging towards a crushing grip that could actually injure. The gasp had Bull’s head snapping up and he looked at Dorian, eye swirling with unhinged lust and ravenous want and Dorian swallowed.

“Safe word?” Bull asked.

“Katoh,” Dorian replied instantly.

Bull nodded, then tore at Dorian’s pants.

They were cheap, made of cotton and there was nothing special about them though they were comfortable (not that Dorian would admit he’d enjoy wearing something so peasant), and when Bull ripped at them, the sound of the seams splitting down his thighs was enough to have them both moaning. Dorian’s hips were lifted by the force of Bull’s pull and he had to reach back, grabbing the headboard just to keep from being yanked down the bed. When his pants were off they were chucked uselessly to the floor, a forgotten heap of tattered material. Then Bull was licking his lips, seeing Dorian’s half-hard cock resting between his thighs and he laughed. “Of course you’d forgo any smallclothes.” Then just as his words were done, he leaned down, taking all of Dorian into his mouth, sucking hard and causing Dorian to cry loudly, hips snapping up into that hot  mouth.

Bull was relentless with his motions, head bobbing and large, flat tongue swirling and licking, swiping over the slit and Dorian bit his fist, not meaning to stifle his voice but he needed something, some sort of pain to counteract the intense pleasure. The muscles in his thighs quivered with each sucking pull of Bull’s mouth and his other fist was over his head, clenched tightly in the pillow his head was on. When he couldn’t stop his hips from moving, Bull’s hands gripped them, much gentler this time, and held him steady. It was so quick, how Dorian’s cock swelled and filled his mouth, a testament to Dorian’s youth and energized sex drive and Bull would never complain. He pulled back, letting Dorian’s cock fall from his mouth but the mage never got the chance to protest when Bull continued stroking him with his hand, just slow pulls to keep him stimulated.

“You know how people like to use food during sex, yeah?” Bull asked suddenly and Dorian pulled in a breath, voice sounding just a tad higher in pitch and utterly breathless and sexy.

“You’re not going where I think you are, right?” Dorian asked and he was fairly certain he knew he was right.

“Well, instead of honey or syrup…the blood you got…”

“And you went there. Bull, no. You _will not_ suck dragon’s blood off my cock, absolutely not.”

“It was just a thought.”

Dorian sighed, reaching down to cup Bull’s face, deliberately placing his wrist where Bull could get another lungful of the blood on his skin. “Amatus, will you fuck me now?” He watched Bull breath in, watched the change in his eyes, that wild lust coming back. He loved that look; it was similar to when Bull targeted a specific enemy. It was dangerous.

Bull climbed back up Dorian’s body, speaking, “Impatient, huh?”

“I’m more surprised you aren’t.”

Without notice Dorian was flipped over onto his stomach, the room spinning and his face planted into the pillow, one hand guiding him to his knees so his ass was presented and an oil slicked finger was thrust inside him, causing him to hiss and glare back over his shoulder. “Idiotic, barbaric _savage_.”

Bull just laughed, working his finger in Dorian. “You wouldn’t have gotten the blood if you didn’t want me this way.” Bull’s patience had run out long ago but even with his head in such a lust-filled, pleasure state, Dorian would always be his priority. Still, that didn’t stop him from working quickly, sliding a second finger in and growling with pleasure as Dorian keened with delight, scissoring his fingers and the sound of the mage’s breathy exhale had his head spinning. Just the scent of Dorian normally gave him a head rush, the scent of leather-bound books and jasmine enough to stir his arousal and always make him crave more. But when Dorian had walked into the tavern, the fluttering whiff of jasmine had him turn to look but the metallic aphrodisiac that was the dragon’s blood had him freezing and tense, dick instantly hard in his pants. His blood had roared, muscles ready to spring into action and it had taken a moment to sort out his instincts, both to fight and fuck, and he’d had to combat against his want for battle and bloodshed to focus on the wild lust that had captured him.

Damn, his dick was _aching_.

“You could’ve asked,” Bull spoke as he finger fucked Dorian, a third finger sliding home and he stretched them apart, seeing the  muscles open around him and that fire in his gut exploded with want. He leaned down, rested some of his weight across Dorian’s back and the mage groaned. Bull licked a stripe along his neck, tongue catching the flowery jasmine but tingling with the heavy taste of blood and he growled once again. “If you’d needed me to fuck you good and hard, you just needed to ask.” Bull let his teeth sink into Dorian’s shoulder, felt the sinew go taunt under his lips, ears twitching as Dorian cried out in pain, and he chuckled darkly as he kissed the wound. “Not that I don’t appreciate all of this.” He took in a deep breath, eyes rolling back and he knew the last threads of his control were just about severed. He struggled to keep hold on them because as much as he wanted to fuck Dorian with abandon, he  refused to lose himself to this lust and cause any sort of harm.

“Bull, please hurry…please…”

Dorian tried lifting himself up onto his arms, limbs shaking, but he was left weak and was frustrated enough to whine. Actually _whine_ and in that instant he felt Bull’s fingers withdraw, leaving him feeling too open and empty. Bull was entirely too in control for his tastes at this point and he was far too impatient.

“Remember,” he panted, letting his upper body fall back to the bed, head cushioned by the pillow, “remember fighting her? How’d she roar before blasting that electric breath she had? She was so huge, all unrestrained power and force.” He heard Bull hum behind him and glanced back, saw Bull was stroking his dripping cock slowly and thoughtfully.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bull hissed and Dorian watched his hand speed up, saw the glisten of oil on flesh and he swallowed down a moan. “I can still feel the quakes when she’d drop down from flying.” Bull grunted, one hand grabbing onto Dorian’s hip and squeezing tightly. He rubbed his oiled cockhead against Dorian’s entrance, breath heavy and sweat dripping from his brow. His muscles burned with the memory of that fight. “Took forever to bring her down. All that destruction, all that _power_ in one thing.” Bull leaned over Dorian again, speaking lowly in his ear, “Is that how you see me, Kadan? A giant force that could so easily snap all your bones, bruise every inch of your skin, lift you easily with one arm, toss you down and mount you like a bitch and fuck you till you pass out?” He bit the lobe of Dorian’s ear, nibbled it a bit and Dorian’s muffled moan rang through Bull’s chest. He felt Dorian’s hips push back and said, “That’s what you want. For me to fuck you through this bed and leave you a listless ragdoll who can no longer think straight.”

“Please…”

And Bull answered, relinquishing some of his control to give Dorian as he pleased, sliding into the mage far quicker and harder than he normally does. And Dorian’s back arched, a long and drawn out cry of pain tumbling from him. Bull grunted, cock surrounded by hot, tight flesh that had his thighs shaking with the effort to take it slow at first, to ease into this. The clenching of Dorian’s muscles around him was so satisfying yet dangerous, throwing him towards the edge of orgasm that he refused to have right then. Bull breathed, one hand rubbing Dorian’s stomach and chest, working to calm him enough so he’d breathe too.

“This is exactly what you dream of,” Bull went on after a moment, hips pulling back before snapping forward, burying himself completely within Dorian and relishing the scream it caused. “You dream of me being your big, bad Qunari lover who conquers you night after night. You want to be taken by my huge cock and have my hands all over you. You want me all over your body because you want me to worship you. Like how my people worship the dragons.” Bull laughed, hips continuing to piston in and out of Dorian, the mage’s body rocking with each harsh thrust.

“Must you…keep… _fuck_ …keep blathering you heathen…?”

Bull stopped his movements and Dorian practically screamed with frustration, hips moving to entice Bull to keep going.

“And here I thought you liked my dirty talk.”

“I like your cock fucking me even more. Now can we please continue?”

But Bull pulled out of Dorian and this time the man did growl with displeasure, head looking around to glare. He was picked up quite suddenly, however, and he grunted in pain as his back hit the cold stone of the wall, large hands holding onto his thighs and pushing them up. He was so gone that his body was relatively plaint and easily his knees hooked on the bends of Bull’s arms and before he could say another word, Bull’s cock was slamming back into him at a fast, harsh pace and he was left a writhing, moaning thing.

“A true savage wouldn’t let you get fucked on the comfort of a bed. And you obviously want a savage fucking you tonight.” Bull’s hands were holding Dorian’s flanks, gripping him tightly to leave deliberate bruises. His thrusts were short and fast, angled to reach deep. “Is this better?” Bull growled. “Fucked against the wall, being taken with no care for your comfort. Think you can come on just my cock?” He then kissed Dorian, a hard kiss, and he thrust his tongue into Dorian’s mouth, conquering him in every way he could. He leaned back, really looking at Dorian to admire the work he’d done. Lips swollen and shiny, hair a tangled mess, a beautiful bruise blossoming on his shoulder, sweat dripping down his chest, cock standing up and proud, looking red and full and leaking pre-cum. “Fucking _gorgeous_ , Kadan. Fuck, you get me so hot.”

Weakly Dorian reached up, grabbing onto Bull’s horns and feeling the fire in his belly from his impending orgasm. He knew it, knew he could come like this, untouched and being thoroughly fucked by the Bull. He leaned his head forward on Bull’s shoulder, incessant panting and moaning falling from his lips. His thighs were burning, his skin was entirely too hot, his back hurt from scraping against the stone. But he loved this, loved Bull just _taking_ everything from him, just _using_ him. Bull always refused before, always needed to be relatively easy with Dorian, unwilling to cause too much pain and discomfort. Dorian loved that too, loved that for once he was loved, but he didn’t want to abandon this savagery either. “More, Amatus, please, I’m close.”

A hand tangled in his hair, pulling his head back and forcing him to look at the Bull. His eye was wild with pleasure, and Dorian could noticed the barely held onto control that he recognized in Bull during and just after a battle. “Please,” he pleaded and bared his neck, saw Bull’s nostrils flare as he inhaled.

“Need to come, baby?” Bull growled.

Dorian nodded frantically, feeling like he’d combust soon if he didn’t. “Yes, please!”

Bull smirked. “Then come. Nothing’s stopping you.”

Bull’s hips shifted, angling his thrusts so the head of his cock slammed into Dorian’s prostate each time. Dorian howled, head hitting the stone behind him as moments later his cock was twitching, come spurting to cover his stomach and slide down his shaft. His whole body tensed but when Bull finally touched his cock he convulsed, the touch overstimulating and mixing his blinding pleasure with pain. He moaned and made an attempt to push at Bull’s arm, head foggy and feeling the soreness in his ass as Bull continued to fuck him relentlessly.

Dorian’s body fell weakly against Bull’s, face nuzzling into his neck when the cold stone left his back and was replaced by cool sheets that felt amazing against his skin. He was laid out gently on his back with Bull climbing over him, skilled enough that his cock never fell from Dorian through the entire transition. When he moved, his thrusts were long and drawn out, slow and gentle and Dorian, boneless and tired, reached up to stroke Bull’s face and drawn him down for a languid kiss. He moaned pleasurably when Bull finally came, feeling his hot seed filling him till he was full of it and the rest spilled out and along the curve of his ass.

Bull rolled them over, pulling Dorian to lie on top of his body and keeping his softening dick in the mage, a little quirk he found Dorian enjoyed. He pet Dorian’s hair and kissed his forehead. “I can still smell the blood,” Bull murmured. “I’m gonna get hard again.”

“Well wait for half an hour, please. My ass needs to rest.”

Bull laughed, kissing his forehead again. “Hey, can I tie you up next time? And where’s the blood, maybe a little more on your neck wouldn’t hurt.”

Dorian groaned before huffing out a sigh. “It’s on the vanity. And get the silk ribbons, you’ve bruised me enough. And I’ll only be tied up if you wear the gag. There’s only so much of your insufferable dirty talk I can take.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this didn't come out at all like I hoped/planned. But it's porn, and no one really argues porn, right?
> 
> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
